


Promise I made

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: David injures, F/M, Fluff, julia is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: After explosion David is taking to the hospital. Julia would do everything to save him, so he made a promise.





	Promise I made

Explosion. Scream. Silent.

Dust. Burn. Pain.

She...He... Dead.

She felt something heavy on her, crushing her, pinning her to the ground. She was slowly opening her eyes, fighting with the urge to close them again. The loud noise coming from every side made her open them wilder, trying to localize the source of it. At once she looked up, his face covered with ash and dirt. David, his eyes closed shut and blood...blood was streaming from his head, covering his face and leak on her shoulder. She tried to scream for help, for anyone who could help him, but the voice stuck in her throat. Julia managed to lift her hand, her eyes full of tears, she tried to roll him off of her, get help, but she couldn't.

“Don’t leave me.” she whispered, caressing his face, “I need you.” she cried, touching his forehead.

Suddenly the noise of someone screaming come to her ears. She thought it takes hours, but the truth was it was minutes since the moment of the explosion. She looked at David, now lifted by two of her security stuff, he was taken on the bed, she could see them, looking at his injured body. Sudden, she felt someone lifting her up, checking her, lit the bright light into her eyes.

“Ma’am. We have to take you to the hospital.” she heard the male voice.

“You have to help him.” she shouted, “stop checking on me! Help him!” she yelled with eyes filled with tears.

“I have to take care of you first.,” he said, calmly.

“I won’t cooperate if you won’t go there right now and help him,” she said, turning around to the man.

“Okay, but you will stay here and let my friend check up on you,” he said, pointing at his coworker.

“Okay,” she whispered.

Julia was letting the woman do whatever she needs, staring at the man helping David. He looked pale now, wrapped in the covers and prepared to go to the hospital. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember herself what actually happened, but all she remembers was dust, ash, and David on top of her, covered with blood.

“We’re ready to leave ma’am.” the woman caught her attention.

“How is he? Is he alright?” she asked with a cracked voice.

“I don’t know, but we will take you both to the same hospital,” she added, helping Julia sat in the ambulance.

*****

The loud sound of the machine has filled the room where Julia was sitting, holding David’s hand. She was trying to sleep, closing her eyes for a bit, but she couldn’t. The imagines of David’s face, of the loud explosions hunting her every time. She almost begs the doctors to let her stay with him, so he wouldn’t wake up alone.  
Her hand rests on his, brushing it gently, she looked at him with pain in her eyes. Julia thought about it all the time, she should be the one lay here, not him, he was trying to protect her as always. Her head leans on the white covers of the bed, her voice, weak without the strong, leading tone, filled the small space between her and David.

“I’ll do everything, everything…” she says, “just don't take him away from me. I’ll resign from politics, from being home secretary, I don’t need that, I need him. I’ll give everything I have...just don’t take him.” she says, lifting her sight up, few tears fell on her hand.

Suddenly the door opened, the tall man wearing expensive, suit entered the room. She didn’t notice who he was at first, but when his voice echoed in the room, Julia was sure the visit was planned for making a good impression.

“Julia,” Roger whispered, taking a few steps towards her, “I was so worried about you,” he whispered, looking into her eyes.

“I’m fine.” she murmured, “what are you doing here?”

“I came to see if you’re alright! I’m your husband.”

“Ex-husband,” she says, “as you see I’m good. You can go now.”

“Julia,” he started again, “that...event.”

“Event??” she shouted, “David almost died and you are calling it ‘event’” she yelled at him.

“It’s not what I meant...I just think it’s a good time to try...show people a perfect leader…”

“So many people were injured...and you are talking about politics? The man I…” she said, tears streaming to her eyes, “leave and never come back and if you will...I will do everything I can to destroy you Roger.” she answered with rage.

“You are missing the chance, Julia,” he said slowly, leaving the room.

Julia took David’s hand into hers, making small circles with her fingertips, her sight focused on his face. Tubes, machines and all the medical stuff making him small, she always thought he is invincible, that he will be always near her, protecting her...love her.  
At once the door swung open, letting the light enters the room. She thought it was Roger, but after her eyes get used to the light she saw her. She was crying, holding her purse near her body. Vicky, that was the name of his wife, Julia never met her and doesn’t know if she knew about her and David. She lifts her sight, meeting hers.

“It’s all your fault!” Vicky screamed, causing the attention of the personnel.

“I...I didn’t mean to.” Julia whispered.

“He would do everything to protect you! You let them hurt him!” his wife screamed again.

Julia lifted her sight again, she was too weak to argue with her, but for a little moment, she actually believed in what she was saying. David wanted to protect her, it was his job and she was thinking they could build something...something more than just sex. When she was just about to leave the room, letting the married couple stay alone, the loud noises coming from the machines, helping David breath, started to beep.  
She looked at David’s limp body and the medical personnel rush to his side to save his life. Julia took a few steps back, her body found a cold surface of the wall, she leans in, trying to control the stream of tears, she lifted her hand up to cover her mouth.

“Please,” she whispered, “don’t let him die.”

*****  
They both were sitting in the waiting room, Vicky in one corner and Julia in the other. She looked at Vicky for some time, she was beautiful, even with her eyes puffy from crying. His wife was so different from Julia, that she started to wonder why David looked at her as someone other than just a pain in the ass boss. Julia started to play with the sleeve of her blouse, it was dark from dust, she just realized how much time she spends on David’s bed. Her muscles start to ache, eyes itch from lack of sleep.  
Julia closed her eyes for a moment since the explosion she tried not to do this often, she tried to avoid it as long as she could, darkness made her feel more, remember more and suffer more. At once she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder, the cold runs thru her spine for a minute before her eyes pop open.

“Miss Montague.” the calm voice brought her back, “there is someone who wants to talk with you.”

“I won’t leave…” she started, when she lifts her sight and see the man was wearing a white coat, “oh my God. He’s dead.” she whispered, looking at the man with glassy eyes.

“Please,” he repeated, helping her stand up, “come with me,” he said, giving her a small smile.

Julia entered the small room where only minutes ago the doctors were fighting for David’s life. Her look went straight to the bed, he was laying there, his body covered with a white sheet. She felt the dizziness coming true her, her legs felt so light, but just one look of his blue orbs make her feel better.

“He can’t talk for now but insisted to give him a card and the only thing he wrote was ‘JULIA’ so I decided to bring you here.” the doctor smiled.

“Thank you.” she whispered, “will he be okay?” she asked, before taking a step towards David’s bed.

“Yes, he needs time and some care, but everything should be fine from now on.” the man said, closing the door behind him.

Julia took a step towards his bed, the tubes stuck into his throat scared her, but she gently sat at the edge of the bed. She took his hand into hers, starting to make small circles on his skin. She smiled, looking into his orbs, but after a second the tears stream from her eyes. She got him back, he is alive, but all that happened, all that pain...it was too much, even for her. Julia leans her head on his chest, his calm breath mix with her sobs.

“I love you,’ she whispered, lifting her sight to meet his, “I love you.”

*******  
Julia was trying to find the right key, holding one of David’s bag on her shoulder. She would never understand why he has so many keys, and how he manages to find the right one in less than hour.

“Babe, give me that,” he ordered, looking at her amused.

“No, no. I got it,” she said, when the bag fell from her shoulder to the ground, “crap!” she hissed, trying to juggle from the keys to the bag in the same time.

“That’s not how ladies speak huh?.” he smiled, taking the keys from her, “besides I don’t know how you force me to give you my bag. I'm a guy, I should carry it.”

“You’re injured remember?” she said, taking his stuff from the floor.

“I was...four weeks ago. Now I’m fine,” he said, trying to bend and help her, which cause a huge pain in his ribs.

“Yes, I see that,” she said with sarcasm in her voice.

“Okay, maybe I’m not a hundred percent, okay, but I can carry my own stuff.”

“No, since now, till the time you will get better I’m in charge here mister,” she said, smiling.

David’s hand lift to her waist, he pulled her closer to his body, nuzzling in the crook of her neck. He kissed her soft skin, trails from the neck till her earlobe, her hands wrapped around his neck when his voice filled the space.

“You’re so hot when in charge,” he said, opened the door for her.

“Glad you like it,” she answered, entering his flat.

********  
Julia helped him to sit on his own couch, leaving his bag somewhere in the corridor. She still has problems with sleep, or closing her eyes, staying in the darkness, but since David was a bit better, she tried not to show him what that explosion did to her. She looked at him, now laying on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, she told him that she will stay with him as long as he will want to, taking care of him and cooking for him.

“Babe, come here,” he screamed, bringing her back from the kitchen, where she was about to cook dinner for them.

“You know that that dinner won’t make itself right?” she smiled, sitting next to him.

Julia’s look went from him to the TV which was now on. She saw the news with bold, red letters skipping on the screen. ‘Julia Montague resigned from politics after a bomb attack which injured many.’ She exactly knew what's the main news today, but she thought she will tell David before he will find out like this. She turned to face him, her eyes met his in a second. The mix of surprise and fear were written on his face, but he doesn’t say anything, waiting for her to explain everything.

“It’s true.” she said, biting her lip, “I resign.”

“Julia. you could be....you almost was the next Prime Minister! You always wanted that.” he gasped.

“Yes, but I promise something and I always keep my promises, David.”

“Promise to who?” he asked confused.

“I don’t really know.” she laughs, “I promised, when you were at the hospital, that if you will survive this, I’ll resign from politics and all that mess, and I did,” she said, lifting her hand to touch his face.

“Julia...You can’t…” he said, taking her hand into his, “you love it!”

“I love you more,” she said, with tears in her eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, pulling her closer to him.

“You could die there.” she said, holding onto his shirt, “you could die and your wife was right...it would be my fault.”

“Vicky? What did she say to you?”

“It doesn’t matter, I was Home Secretary for almost 10 years, I have enough.” she lifts herself up to face him, “I just want you.”

She tangled her hand into his hair, pulling him closer to her lips, she licks his lips slowly, letting his tongue entered her mouth. Julia’s tongue was dancing around his, making him moan. His hand lifts up, trying to remember every inch of her body, of her face, David kissed her once again, tender this time, making her feel his love.

“I love you,” he whispered,” I love every inch of you. You can be whoever you want...I will love you anyway.” he said, smiling.

“I want to be yours. It will be enough,” she whispered back, leaning on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.


End file.
